


Snail Mail

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [80]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Nude Photos, POV Clint Barton, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “She’s sabotaging me from an entirely different dimension.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: America/Kate - pin-ups.
> 
> This fic sort of crosses continuations/timelines, calling on America's adventures in the _Secret Wars_ books.

“Oh no,” Kate whispers, the postcard still in hand. “Oh _no_.”

“Oh my god, _what_?” Clint slaps down his piece of pizza, knowing it will be cold by the time Kate deals with whatever crisis came in his mail for her.

“She’s doing this on purpose,” Kate says, still wide-eyed and red-cheeked, staring at the postcard. She traces the picture on it with one purple-polished fingernail. “She’s sabotaging me from an entirely different _dimension_.”

“Let me see,” Clint says, reaching to snap the mail out of Kate’s hand, but she shrieks and ducks, holding the card tightly to her chest. “Jesus, Kate, what is it?” He shuffles her under one arm, ignoring her yelling and slapping, and wrenches the postcard free.

He stares, then blinks, exhaling slowly. His face turns about as red as Kate’s, which is _red_. “Oh no,” he says, handing it back to Kate. “Things have been seen.” He’s seen a lot of weird stuff, a lot of _good_ -weird stuff, but he’s never seen that much of America Chavez before and thinks he can go the rest of his life without seeing it again. “So that’s how you kids do long-distance relationships nowadays?”

“Shut up,” Kate mutters, stomping off into the kitchen. “Apparently a good old-fashioned pin-up isn’t enough in Battleword. What even _is_ Battleworld?” There’s a pause. “Do you have any tape?”

“You are _not_ putting that up on my wall,” Clint says, and also wonders where Battleworld is and how they were not invited.


End file.
